The present invention relates generally to computer technology, and more specifically to transaction execution functionality.
A transaction may begin and end with one or more machine instructions. For example, a transaction may begin with a TBEGIN instruction and end with a TEND instruction. If a transaction cannot be completed the transaction may be aborted.
A transaction execution (TX) function may provide atomic store and fetch access to/from multiple storage locations using a majority of an instruction set. In a computing environment (e.g., a multi-processing environment), two or more processors may access a resource (e.g., a cache line) at a given point in time. At least one of the processors may be operative with respect to a TX.